Undercover
by Saratail
Summary: When a little boy goes missing in the midst of a crime, Hermione is sent undercover as an inmate in Azkaban to find out information from a suspect. Only problem is, men and women don't mingle in prison, and the suspect is none other than Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter One

"Is he out of his bloody mind?"

Hermione let out a sigh. "Harry, calm down. You know I can handle myself and-"

"Hermione, this is Azkaban we're talking about. People go insane in there. People _are_ insane in there! You can't just-"

"Harry," Hermione cut him off. "Kingsley thinks I'm perfect for the job, and honestly I need the money. I can't just live off the money I earn from my little bookstore my whole life! I mean, sure, it was always a dream of mine to own a bookstore but I need a _real_ job, and Kingsley offered it to me without having to go into training. It's perfect, really. I wouldn't want to waste two years of my life in training only to take a test to see whether I'd be denied the job or not."

"'Mione, anyone would be mad to deny you a job in the Auror's Department; you were the brains behind Voldemort's downfall, after all," said Harry, fighting a grin. Hermione threw her hands up in frustration. "Exactly, you prick! If I was good enough to be the brains behind Voldemort's downfall, then I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself in a prison full of imbeciles to save an innocent man," she replied angrily. "I appreciate your concern, Harry, but you are well aware that I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

"Hermione, to maintain your cover as an inmate in Azkaban, you're going to have to have your wand removed. Inmates aren't allowed to keep their wands with them in prison, you know that," argued Harry. "I'd trust you with my life, but 'Mione, let's face it. You're a tiny woman, and you're going undercover as a _man_. Things are different in a man's world. They aren't all polite human beings as you've seen them when they're around women. They are hairy, dirty, rude, smelly, unclean and unsanitary creatures. They aren't going to hold their tongue when you say something that gets on their nerves; they're going to swear back at you. They aren't going to restrain themselves if they feel like throwing you a punch; they're going to beat you to a bloody pulp. In fact, men are so nasty that-"

"Harry Potter, if you think I'm going to barge into Azkaban without a few tricks up my sleeves, then you know absolutely nothing about me," said Hermione, grinning at his concern. "And you do realize you've just insulted yourself, along with every other wizard or muggle."

"How did I do that?"

Hermione grinned again. "Let's see, hairy, dirty, rude-"

"Alright, alright!" he said, shaking his head in defeat. "Just keep yourself safe, alright? How long are you going to be in there anyway?" he asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Hermione shrugged.

"As long as it takes, Mr. Potter," said a deep voice behind them. Harry turned and grinned sheepishly at the Minister. "I love how you both talk like I'm not even here," he chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, sounding amused. "I'm sure Miss Granger can do the job perfectly well, and we'll have guards on the lookout for her as well in case any emergency should arise."

Harry looked at Hermione grinning wickedly at him in triumph and then glanced at Kingsley before looking back at her again.

"What about the dementors? She can't very well cast a Patronus charm to protect herself, and those idiots who keep guard at Azkaban don't care whether you're guilty or innocent," said Harry as he ran a hand through his messy hair. Hermione shook her head. "Harry, just trust me when I say I know how to take care of myself. This isn't going to be an easy job, but I can do it. I know I can."

Harry let out a long huff of air in defeat. "Okay, fine. You win. Somebody brief me on the details of the case anyway," he said, looking at the two in the room as he pulled out a chair in front of the Minister's desk and settled into it. "What are we dealing with?"

Hermione took a chair opposite Harry and pulled out a large yellow file from her bag. Flipping it open, she set it on the desk and pushed it towards Harry. What met his eyes made his stomach clench terribly and his skin turn pale. His eyes widened slowly as he eyed the photographs that spilled out onto the desk. A young man lay strewn on the floor with blood spattered about him. His blue eyes stared unseeingly back at him, his black hair matted against his forehead. He looked like he was brutally stabbed several times in the abdomen and had a serious blow to the head by the looks of the blood that was pooled around that area. Another picture caught his eye, the word "mudblood" crudely carved into the man's calf. He looked up at Hermione, disgust and horror evident on his face.

"The man's name was Alan Hewitt, age twenty-five. He was a muggleborn who was running for head of department in the Department of Dangerous Magical Beings. It was believed he was caught and stabbed by none other than Draco Malfoy," Hermione explained, pulling out another photograph from the file and sliding it towards him. A pale, angry face stared back at him, silvery grey eyes disappearing behind furrowing pale eyebrows as he sneered into the camera. "Cause of death: Alan suffered from severe trauma in his brain after his head was bashed into the window. He was basically left to bleed to death."

"And you," said Harry slowly. "Are planning on going into Azkaban to be inmates with _him_?" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at their childhood nemesis's picture. "This man is dangerous, Hermione. Look at what he did to that man!"

Kingsley cleared his throat. "There is a little boy involved," he said. Harry snapped his head to the Minister as he pulled out a file from one of the drawers in his desk. It was marked in bright red letters "Classified". Harry reached for the file, opening it slowly.

"Oh Merlin, please tell me this little boy isn't dead," he groaned, pulling out a picture of a little boy with fair hair and bright green eyes laughing into the camera, his full pink lips stretched out into a toothy grin as he brushed his hair away from his forehead with his chubby little arms. Hermione shook her head, pursing her lips.

"No one knows for sure," she said as she pulled her hair into a bun. "This is Alan Hewitt's little boy, Jake Hewitt. As of last night, he is officially classified as a missing person. There were no signs of a struggle in the nursery, or any signs of… physical harm that could have left traces in the apartment other than his father's. It's basically like he got up and disappeared, and that is impossible because this little boy is only two years old. He doesn't know how to open doors, nor use the Floo Network, nor a wand. The only logical explanation is that he either used accidental magic or he was kidnapped… or worse," Hermione finished grimly. Harry blinked, his eyes flashing a deep emerald as he felt a shot of anger run through him.

"Why would someone do such a thing?" he said quietly. "I always knew I should have never cleared that prick's name after the war," Harry said, sounding disgusted.

"That's the thing, Harry. I said that it was _believed_ that Malfoy committed the crime. He was tried and found guilty, but Harry, all of the evidence was circumstantial. The trial was biased against him; the only factor that was against him was that he was found at the apartment a few minutes after the crime scene. He claims that he was dropping by to hand over a few documents concerning his father's sentence when the Aurors showed up. Also, his family was well known for hating muggleborns… It seemed to make sense to the people at the hearing. You remember very well, Harry Potter, just how unfair a hearing can be."

"Innocent until proven guilty," Harry murmured. Kingsley nodded in agreement.

"This is why we are sending Miss Granger undercover. She is to find out what happened to the little boy, and possibly find clues to his whereabouts, and also to see whether the real killer is still at large or safely locked away in Azkaban," Kingsley said, tightening the front of his robes. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, letting gout a deep breath.

"Okay," he finally said. "When is she going to do all of this anyway?"

Hermione stood up and put her hands on the desk. "As soon as possible," she said firmly. "We have a small window of opportunity, Harry. The larger the time frame, the less likely it is to find Jake."

Harry nodded and stood up as well. "Okay, and tell me again, _why_ is it that you are going undercover a man again? Why not just stay as a woman and change your appearance a bit to hide your real identity?" he asked, perturbed. Hermione opened her mouth to answer and then closed it, frowning. She looked to Kingsley, for once not having the answer. He smiled.

"Harry, do you really think that the Ministry is, how do you kids say it… that 'messed up' that we allow men and women to mingle inside of a prison? Hermione needs to be as close as possible to Draco in order to gain his trust, so we have to put her as _his_ inmate. Since she's a girl and he's a boy, it would look somewhat suspicious if all of a sudden a man was allowed to be rooming with a woman in a cell. Ergo, she is going as a man!" he said, puffing out his chest proudly. "It's quite a brilliant idea of mine, if I do say so myself."

Harry and Hermione stared at the minister for a moment as if to question his sanity. After a moment's silence, Kingsley realized that the two were staring at him and he deflated slowly, looking down at his desk. "Well, you two come up with a better idea," he challenged, his ego diminishing. Hermione stifled a giggle as Harry looked down at the floor and grumbled his defeat.

"Lighten up Harry," she told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "How can I lighten up, 'Mione?" he asked. "You're going into Azkaban for Merlin knows how long and I'm going to be so worried about you… You aren't even going to have your bloody wand on you, for crying out loud, _and _you're going to be with all the men, and don't get me started on how much danger you'd be in if you were exposed-" Harry was interrupted in mid-sentence as Hermione threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Harry, for the millionth time, I can take care of myself," she murmured. "But thanks all the same," she closed her eyes as he tightened his arms around her and his scent filled her senses. She knew that it was going to be a long time before she could have another moment like this with her best friend.

"Thanks for what?" he asked softly.

"For worrying about me," she replied with a small smile, pulling back from him.

"Girls are so silly sometimes," Harry retorted with a grin. "First you're yelling at me for worrying about you, and then you go ahead and hug me and thank me. Out of your bloody mind, you are," he said, pulling her back into a hug.

"I'm finding this very awkward as I am now the third wheel," an uncomfortable Kingsley muttered from the background. "Let's get down to business; the sooner we get through this, the sooner we save Jake and possibly an innocent man." Hermione nodded and stood in front of the two men.

"Here goes nothing," she said with a nervous smile. The two looked at each other before raising their wands at her.

"Hermione Granger, say goodbye to your feminity for a good while," said Harry.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please leave a review! Any suggestions on how Hermione should look like as a man?**


	2. Chapter Two

"I don't know about this, you guys," said Hermione slowly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Aw, come on, 'Mione, what's wrong with this look?"

"Well, Harry, for starters, is the beer belly really necessary?"

"I think it looks perfectly fine," Harry sniffed, proud of his wand work. Hermione was now an overweight, middle-aged, balding man with a bulging beer belly and unbelievably bushy eyebrows.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm. "I'm serious, I look hideous!"

"Well, 'Mione, you're going to prison, I think the last thing on your mind should be how you _look_," said Harry, amused. "Girls…" he shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Oh, Harry," she muttered, snatching her wand up from the table and pointing it at herself. With a wave, she began to shrink back to her normal self, curly hair sprouting from her scalp and falling down to her back and her stomach returning to its flat state. She gave a sigh, looking at herself in the mirror. "I'm going to miss my old self," she told her raven haired friend. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, oh brainy one. You're going to figure this out sooner than you know it and you'll be back in no time," he reassured her. She smiled at him and then turned back to the mirror.

She waved her wand at herself again, changing her appearance. Her hair shortened into in a messy array of short curls that rested on her forehead and around her ears. She lightened her hair color to a honey brown and changed the shape of her chin slightly. She turned around to Harry and raised her arms up. "Well, what do you think?"

Harry took a moment to look at her before answering. "Hermione, no offense, but you still look… a little girlish," he said sheepishly.

Hermione drew her head back, narrowing her eyes at him. "How do I look girly? I think that I look perfectly masculine, if you ask me."

"I never thought I'd hear that sentence come out of your mouth," chuckled Ron in the background. Hermione turned around and glared at the redhead who walked into the office.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. His blue eyes flashed in pain for a moment before settling onto a neutral look. "I'm supposed to be the Auror that has you under guard in Azkaban," the he replied coolly. Hermione turned around to stare at Harry who threw his hands up in the air. "Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with this," he said defensively.

"You're trusting my safety with _this_ cheating fool?" she turned to Kingsley, glaring daggers at the man behind the desk. He shrunk back. Merlin, this woman could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Miss Granger, I know you two have a rather… complicated relationship," paused Kingsley as he struggled to find a word to describe the two. "But we can't exactly send Harry in to guard a new inmate in prison. It would look too suspicious."

"What about Luna?" she asked. Kingsley shook his head, "she's just taken her maternity leave," he said.

"Neville?"

"Who do you think got Luna pregnant?"

"Hannah Abbot?"

"Pregnant."

"Dawlish?"

"Pregnant."

"What? Dawlish is a _man_, Kingsley."

"It's a long story," the minister sighed. Hermione stared at him for a moment. "This is ridiculous!"

"Hey!" Ron cried, sounding hurt.

"Out of all of the Aurors in the ministry, you send me this… this…"

"'Mione, get over it. I cheated on you while we were together, and yes I know that was a really crappy thing for me to do, and I said I was sorry," said Ron angrily. "But that doesn't mean that I am incapable of doing my job."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Ron," she turned her back to him and faced the mirror once more. Harry sighed in the background to himself. It had been a week since he had revealed to Hermione Ron's numerous visits to an apartment in the middle of the night in Diagon Alley with scantily clad girls following him in. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"I assure you, Miss Granger, Ronald Weasley is perfectly able to assist you in your case. I have faith in the both of you," the minister told her. Hermione crossed her arms and huffed.

"Uh, 'Mione?" Harry's voice rang out suddenly. "This is a very bad time, but, uh… what are you going to do to hide your more… girly parts?" his face turned bright red.

"Girly parts?" Hermione echoed. Harry cleared his throat and gestured to his chest area.

"Old fashioned way, Harry," she replied thoughtfully. "I'm going to use bandages to hold them back. It should do the trick," she added as an afterthought.

"Why not er, shrink them or something?" asked Ron from behind. She sent a cool glance at him before answering, "If I had to shrink them, I'd need a wand on me to constantly cast the charm as it would wear off every couple of hours, unless I'd want to Vanish them, in which case I'll never get them back. Honestly, Ronald, have you _ever_ paid attention in Charms or Transfiguration?"

"Obviously not. I had much more important things to do, like, oh, I don't know, _having a life?_"

"Well, I…"

Harry rolled his eyes at their bickering. This was just too awkward for him. Hermione was like his sister, for crying out loud! He thought his head would turn purple and burst into a million pieces when she produced a roll of bandages and looked at him expectantly for help.

"Er- ah, I… Hermione, er-"

"Here, I'll help you with that," said Ron as he stepped forward. Hermione scoffed and turned around. "You've got to be joking, Ronald."

"What? It's not like I haven't seen it all before, you know. It's perfectly fine; way better than putting Harry into that situation anyway," he said indignantly. "Who else are you going to ask for help, Kingsley?"

Hermione let out a big sigh and waved her wand, transfiguring a paperweight into a wooden screen and stepped behind it. Ron followed her, clutching the roll of bandages tightly in his fist. She turned around and took off her shirt, raising her arms silently. He pressed the roll of bandages to her skin and began to roll it out around her torso.

"Try anything, Ron, and I'm going to make sure you'll have a nice set of your own," she threatened. He barked out a laugh. "Get over yourself, 'Mione."

"Only when you do," she replied sweetly.

Harry shook his head as he lowered it into his palms. These two were going to be the death of him one day, with their constant bickering and constantly going at each other's throats.

The two finally stepped out from behind the screen, Hermione grumbling as she pulled at her shirt. Harry took a step back and looked at her. She looked a tad bit feminine, but the boyish features were there. Her jaw was slightly different and her hair completely transformed her face. She couldn't be able to pull off any facial hair, but she looked quite young, so that wasn't necessary. There was still something quite… off.

"Slouch your posture," he told her, putting his chin into his hand. "And don't stand with your weight on one foot, that looks too girly. Merlin knows what those beasts in Azkaban could do to you if they had any reason to believe you were a gay man…"

"Harry!" she swatted at him.

"What? I'm serious!"

"Okay, how does this look?" she asked, slouching over.

"Now you look like you have a hunched back."

"Now?"

"Perfect," approved Harry, nodding at her. "Now try walking around."

Hermione tried walking around while slouching, shuffling her feet occasionally.

"'Mione, you look like you're having a seizure in slow motion."

"I do not!"

"Okay, look," he said, holding his hands up in defeat. "Try copying me," he walked around the room a couple of times, Hermione shadowing him from behind. Kingsley nodded his approval.

"I think you're ready, Miss Granger. Now, what name are you going to go by? You can't very well prance around with your name as Hermione."

"How about… Sebastian?" asked Ron.

"Merlin help the woman who bears your children," she muttered under her breath, stifling a giggle.

"What's wrong with Sebastian?" Ron asked, scowling.

"How about Teddy?" suggested Harry quickly before the two got into another squabble. Merlin knew how they were going to cope in Azkaban. Hermione paused for a moment and thought about it. "I like it! Teddy… Teddy…" she repeated the name, trying to think of a last name for it. Her eyes landed on Harry's glasses that rested on his nose.

"Teddy Glass!" she exclaimed. "What do you think? It's a name with no magical history or anything that can link me to my true identity!" Kingsley nodded once again. "But, Miss Granger, that could very well backfire on you. The prisoners in Azkaban could assume that you are a muggleborn and use that as an excuse to hurt you. Don't forget, half of the prisoners are made out of old Death Eaters," he reminded her.

"But it's a risk I'm going to have to take," she pointed out. "It's a much safer option than trying to remember a family tree or histories of families and enemies and such."

"Okay, 'Mione. Looks like you're all set," said Harry. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her. She nodded grimly, her eyes set. Harry took her into a long hug, closing his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him too. She pulled back after a moment, wiping her eyes.

"Suck it up, 'Mione," teased Harry. "You're a man now, remember?"

"Oh, shut up, Harry," she sniffed, rubbing the heel of her palm beneath her eyes.

"Okay, Teddy Glass. Let's take you to Azkaban," said Kingsley, taking her by the arm. Ron stepped forward and held onto her other arm. The three disappeared with a loud crack, leaving Harry to sit back down in front of the minister's desk, staring at the gruesome picture of a young man's demise and hoping to Merlin that the same fate wouldn't befall his best friend.

**A/N: Come on guys! Let's see those reviews climb up! :) watcha guys think? **


	3. Chapter Three

"In you go," an Auror snarled at Hermione as she was thrown into a cell. She let out a yelp as she tripped over her feet and landed on her chin hard. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the sting of tears that sprang to her eyes in reaction to the pain. She pulled her arms out from under her and lifted her head up, wincing as she heard the cell door slam shut with a loud clang resounding through the hall. She got up and looked around her cell, dusting her grey robes that hung around her body.

It was a small dark room, and there was the sound of something leaking somewhere in the background. The constant dripping sound seemed to get louder and louder inside of her head. She looked through the bars of her cell and stared at Ron, who kept glanced at her worriedly. She glared at him, trying to make his steely expression replace the look of worry he had on his face now as she wiped at her mouth.

"I'm fine," she growled at him. He shrugged and folded his arms, flexing his biceps warningly as he glared at other prisoners in their cells. She took a look around again, running a hand through her short curls. There was a small bunk bed in the corner of the room, each bed covered in a flimsy dingy grey blanket. There was a misshapen figure lying beneath the covers, a white blonde head sticking out of one end and a large foot sticking out of the other. She sighed. Seemed like her cellmate was fast asleep.

"What're you lookin' at?" a voice growled at her. She spun around, narrowing her eyes. A large man towered over her, his bushy eyebrows drawn together in a permanent frown and his mouth pulled into a snarl. He had a tattoo of a vicious snake that went around the length of his neck and biceps the size of her thighs. She gulped.

"Er-" she squeaked. "I-" she cleared he throat, deepening her voice as she did so. "I didn't realize that there were three people in this cell," she said. The man grinned. She felt her stomach drop.

"There _were_ three… Now it's four," he said. She turned around to see another bunk bed at the other corner of the cell with a very overweight man sitting atop of it. She grinned weakly.

"Oh… So which one's mine?"

"What're you talking about?" asked the man. She stared at him for a moment. Good Merlin, was this man seriously that stupid?

"Er, which bed is mine?"

"Who said that you get to have a bed?" the man grinned, bearing all of his teeth. Her eyes widened slightly as she tried to cover the jolt of fear that was sent through her body. Just as she was about to cower away, she remembered why she was there. She stuck out her jaw and stood her ground. If she showed weakness now, they would take advantage of her from day one.

"Says me," she said, deepening her voice. She sat herself on the bunk defiantly and stared at him, narrowing her eyes slightly. He let out a small chuckle.

"Looks like this one's got some spunk, Charlie," the man with the tattoo said. "I like men with spunk. They just fall down harder when you push them around," he said with a small chuckle of his own. "He'll get along with Malfoy just fine."

Charlie grinned at Hermione. She looked right back at him solemnly.

"Nah, I think they'll kill each other… We'll have more room for ourselves that way. Say, what's your name?" asked Charlie.

"What's it to you?" she replied smartly. She saw Ron at the corner of her eye glancing at her again worriedly. He thought she was going to be in trouble ready. Charlie barked out a laugh.

"Well, lookie here, this one's a smart one too, Phillip," he said. "Alright, you won't tell us your name… then what are you in here for?"

"Must've done something pretty horrible to be thrown into here with the likes of us," Phillip said, cracking his neck with a swift twist of his spine, making the snake tattooed on his neck wriggle.

"Not telling you that either," Hermione replied with a small smile. "But it was something very…" she stared at Phillip's teeth glinting in the faint light. "Very, very bad."

"Lights out in ten minutes," a harsh voice came from outside the cell. Hermione climbed under her covers and faced the two men, cracking her eyes open. She did not trust these two men.

The two men stared at her for a moment before going to their corner. Climbing into their bunks, they faced Hermione. It seemed clear that they did not trust her any more than she did. She smiled internally. This was a good sign. They were frightened, if not curious, as to whom she was and what did she do to land in a cell with people just as bad as they were.

The night passed uneventfully. Hermione tossed and turned in her cot, stretching and trying to get into a comfortable position. "I don't think I've ever slept in a more uncomfortable bed," she muttered to herself as she tossed again. She was about to turn to lie on her back when she felt a smack on her forehead.

"Stay still, new kid, I'm trying to sleep for Merlin's sake," said a grumpy voice from above her. She opened her eyes to see an upside down face glaring at her. Startling her, she let out a high pitched squeak. The upside down head raised a fair eyebrow at her. She caught herself and cleared her throat.

"Did you just smack me?" she said in the most menacing voice she could muster at what she assumed was around three in the morning. Unfortunately for her, it came out as a bunch of garbled words. She tried again.

"No, it was the imaginary Kneazles that prowl around the cells at night," said the head sarcastically. "Now go back to sleep, and don't move, dammit," he said. "You're shaking the entire bed."

Hermione rolled her eyes and flung the covers over her head.

Hermione wrinkled her nose as a hunk of lime-colored blob was slapped onto her tray. Was this supposed to be breakfast? She looked around and saw a similar look on the other people's faces in the lunchroom. She sighed and looked around, holding her tray to herself. This felt like the time when she was in muggle elementary school on the very first day, except instead of snobby children, there were menacing men hunched over tiny tables and belching loudly every once in a while. She did not know where to sit. She trudged to an empty table in the middle of the lunchroom and pulled out a chair after her tray was set down onto the table. There was a sudden hush as the chair she pulled out scraped against the floor with a large screech.

She looked around while picking her spork up (apparently in prisons, they were not allowed to have proper utensils as they could be used as weapons) and took a spoonful of green slime out. It seemed as if all eyes were on her. She began to feel a nervous sweat break out on her forehead. Oh Merlin, had the charms worn off somehow? Could everyone tell she was a girl? Oh Merlin, all the Aurors in the world could help her fast enough if her true identity was revealed. Why, she was the reason half of them were in here anyway! Whose smart idea was this anyway?

Oh right. It was hers.

Were they all going to kill her?

"New kid, what are you doing sitting in _my seat_?" a calm voice came from behind her. She turned around to see Charlie and Phillip standing behind her, each carrying a tray of their own. She gulped as she saw them flex their muscles at her. Dammit, she should have used some muscle enhancing charms on herself before she got into Azkaban.

"Er, your seat?" she replied, collecting herself. "I don't see either of your names on this seat, nor on this table, so technically, this isn't your table nor your seat."

"Oh-ho," Phillip snickered. "New kid is trying to act all smart now, huh?" She glared at him, clenching her jaw. Oh, if she had her wand right now… "Alright, alright, let's go, Charlie," he said, turning around as if to leave. She let out a silent breath of relief as their backs turned on her.

BANG.

"OUT OF MY SEAT, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"

"Lay off, Charlie," a man stepped out in front of him as he was about to charge at a startled Hermione. "It's his first day, leave him alone."

Charlie snarled at the man and Hermione before kicking the tray he threw down at the floor and walked out of the lunchroom.

"Merlin, it was just a seat!" Hermione mumbled under her breath as the man sat down in front of her, setting his tray down too. She looked up to thank him when her eyes finally rested on his face to take a good look at him. It was a light-haired man who looked like he hadn't shaved for a week or so. He had dark circles under his grey eyes that contrasted sharply against his pale skin. She recalled a vague upside down face from the middle of the night and put two and two together.

"Yeah, well next time you might not be so lucky. Charlie's got a nasty temper," the man spoke in a low voice as he pushed the green slime on his tray around with his spork. "I'm Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy," he stuck a hand out across the table.

"H-Teddy. Teddy Glass," she reached out and took his hand, shaking it. She held in a squeal as he squeezed her hand with his. "Er, quite a grip you've got there, Malfoy," she said.

"You haven't got one at all," he said as he looked down at their hands. His seemed to envelop hers. Merlin, he had big hands.

Or maybe she just had tiny ones.


End file.
